Healing Hearts and Chocolate Fondue
by SquashyMuffin
Summary: *Post-OotP* Remus's devastated over Sirius's death and so is Tonks, but she doesn't show it. They have a huge fight and ignore each other, but are appointed to look after the trio. They fall in love but refuse to admit it... and the trio decides to help!
1. The massive fight

Yes, I know this is the THIRD time I'm posting this, but I just want to make it less messy. And I've added the 3rd chapter too. After a long long time. SORRY! 

**_Healing Hearts_**

(the Chocolate Fondue comes later)

by Shuen

*

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters. I do not WANT to own Harry Potter and other characters coz if I did I'd just botch it up and everyone will hate me.

Okay, you saw the summary. Now, this is my very very first fanfic. Come to that, this is my very very first long story (yes, it'll be long) I've ever written, so be kind please!!!! Constructive criticism is very welcome, but PLEASE don't flame, coz it's not going to do either you or me any good. So. It starts with the summer hols after OotP, spoilers blah blah blah…

P.S Please forgive me if all the quotation marks etc. all turn out weird. I'm trying to do something about it but this _is_ my first time posting a story, so, bear with me. I know it's tiring to read, TRY to read it please. If it doesn't turn out right, will someone PLEASE tell me how to do it!

P.P.S I've already written the next chapter. Or so.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Oh god. Sirius is dead. I'm the last of us left_. Remus sank deeper into his armchair and stared blankly at the wall across him. Not true, a horrible little voice whispered, amused. There's still Peter…

"PETER!" His furious shout rang through the house, it would have scared anyone to bits, if there had been anyone. "All. This. Is. Because. Of. PETER! Sirius DIED because of Peter! And me…" The last words trailed off as he sank back into the chair.

The memory of that night was still vivid. The crux of the battle against Voldemort. The night when Peter Pettigrew escaped. Remus shuddered and tried to banish the memory, only to have it replaced by the image of Sirius falling through THE veil. 

The tears started to fall and he let them flow on unchecked. He had been so calm when stopping Harry from following Sirius, no one saw or even guessed his anguish he felt. The unshed tears had burned his eyes no came pouring out.

The tears began to pool on his robes as he silently sat there, surrounded by the stark reminders of Sirius. He was trapped; he could not go anywhere, and each day, alone in the big mansion, the pain cut deeper and deeper, with nothing to help assuage it.

He hadn't bothered with cleaning up for days, so his hair was messier than Harry's and James' put together, and his robes were downright disgusting. After all, the Order hadn't had any meeting for weeks, in mourning for Sirius.

_And Kreacher, _he thought bitterly. _His master DIED and he happily ran to Malfoy. _

The only things that had kept him from suicide, from joining his best friends, was a burning need for revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange and Voldemort, and his duty to look after Harry now that Sirius was dead.

Just as he was going to go upstairs to bathe, the door banged open setting Mrs Black's portrait off, and a mini whirlwind flew in. A noisy, chattering one. 


	2. Fight and bad news

**_Healing Hearts _**

(or breaking ones at this point.)

by Shuen

*

This is a rewrite of the previous chapter, people, because I realized that the last one was out of canon about Harry not going to stay at the Dursleys'. So I tweaked it a bit. Sorry to disappoint you if u were waiting for chapter 3, but gotta slog! My finals are up in 51 days! Gahhhh!

Disclaimer: I'm not going to write one for every chapter coz if I did, it'll take wayyyy too much time to think up interesting ones. So if you want to sue me, go ahead. The only person who'll get any profit is your lawyer.

People, PLEASE help me. Will someone tell me how to get the italics and bold and underline and stuff? Coz writing thoughts without them is a tad tough. 

And sorry for taking so long to update!

Jakia: YAYYYYY! My very first reviewer! Say, have I seen you in FictionAlley? In the Cookie Jar?

Midnight Dove: What will happen? Read on!

Three People trying to write: LOL! I like yr name! I DID check up your stories; in fact I reviewed, I think, but I can't remember which one… And I promise, I'll try to stick as closely to the book as possible. If you find something that is OC, tell me, k?

Rockchick1232: Thanks!

*

And now, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls please give a warm round of applause to my ingenious plot bunny, YUKKI! She's the one that comes up with the little gems of jokes later and to the Three? She's the one that came up with the idea for a Remus/Tonks fic. Yukki, everyone!

"Hi, everyone! Sorry I'm so late!" Tonks bubble cheerfully after. "Oh, hi, Remus! Are you waiting for me? Are they all inside already?" She was bounding halfway across the room before she realized how empty and quiet the house was apart from the shrieks of Mrs. Black. _(Stinking blood traitors!)_

"Remus? Why is it so quiet? Where's everyone? And why do you LOOK like that? Remus? Oy, Remus!" she shouted, waving a hand in front of his disbelieving face. _(Lowest scum!)_

"T..tonks?! W..what are you doing here? And…and…" Remus looked at Tonks, stunned into silence. _Is…is that the Tonks that was there when…when…How can she be so HAPPY? (Betrayers!)_

"Remus! REMUS!" Tonks' shout startled him out of his stupor. "Are you all right? You look…dazed. And…there IS a meeting today right?" _(Defilers!)_

"Meeting? WHAT meeting? Tonks, are YOU all right. The Order hasn't had a meeting since…since…Oh Merlin, Tonks, TONKS WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??!!"

Tonks had started to yank of his robes.

"What. (Leggo!) Does. (Engggg) It. Look. Like? Ooof!" She fell back with a thud on to the carpet, Remus having won the tug-of-war. "Clean your robes of course! They're filthy! If there's no meeting, I might as well do something useful since I've got the whole day off. And how do you expect me to clean them if they aren't off you?"

"You…you…I…I…"

"Oh!" Tonks' eyes grew wide as she realized what he thought she had been doing. "You…OH!" (A/N: I think most of you get it. I hope.) An outraged expression flashed across her face and her hair flamed fire-red. She opened her mouth to yell…and burst into peals of laughter. 

Unfortunately, Remus didn't find it so amusing.

"Nymphadora Tonks." Remus enunciated each word coldly and carefully. "You have outstayed you welcome in this house. Get out. NOW."

"Remus…WHAT?" _(Stinking traitors!)___

"You heard me. Out. Now." _(Yes! Go! All of you!)_

"SHUT UP!" they screamed at the portrait simultaneously. Miraculously, it fell silent.

"And just who gave you the right to do that? This is SIRIUS'S house. And, I'm not leaving!"

"Well, Sirius left the house to me in his… will and since he's…he's… DEAD! HE'S DEAD! OR HAVE YOUFORGOTTEN THAT? YOU WERE THERE TONKS! YOU SAW HIM DIE! OR DON'T YOU CARE?!" _(WHAT? THE LAST BLACK IS DEAD?)_

"REMUS! Of COURSE I care. How can y…" (Silence from the stunned portrait.)

"Well, you don't SEEM to! I don't believe that you do at all!"

"How DARE you say that! EveryDAY I remember him. He was my COUSIN and he died fighting Bellatrix, whom **I** was supposed to fight. HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" 

She stormed to the door and flung it open, forgetting all about Apparation.

Then she turned back and hissed. "I. Am. Never. Going. To. Talk. To. You. Again. LUP- *mphff lmph* BAH!" Just as she was about to step out, a familiar snow-white owl that was circling outside flew in, looking very relieved.

"Hedwig!" gasped Remus, eliciting curious stares from Muggles on the street. 

"Hedwig?" Tonks promptly forgot her vow.

"Yes," Remus muttered, shooting glances at fast gathering crowd. " And Tonks, go out or come in, but for goodness sake, close the DOOR!" 

"Oh. Right." She blushed as red as her hair. But Remus, didn't hear, busy, untying the roll of parchment from Hedwig's leg.

"It's addressed to us!"

"Us? Who us?" 

"How many other people do you see here?" he drawled sarcastically. Before she could retort, he continued in a different tone. "Now, let's see what Harry has to say that can't wait the few days till term ends and totally flouts all Dumbledore's rules." He skimmed through the letter. And SCREAMED.

"WHAT?????!!!!" 

"Remus? Remus! What? What happened to Harry?!" 

For an answer, he merely threw the letter to her and sank back into his chair.

_Remus__,__ (and Tonks after Remus) _

_           Ron here actually, since Harry refuses to do anything at all. Dumbledore's just told us the good news! We're going to stay at you-know-where for the hols! Harry's a bit angry at Dumbledore for making him go back, but D was adamant. So, no go.  My mom, dad and Ginny are coming along too, so it'll just be like last hols. Fred and George are staying at their shop since with Christmas crowd, everything's doing so well and they need to mind the store.. Charlie said he might turn up, but Bill said that he's er… tied up in __Egypt__. _

_So that was the first part. Here's the SECOND piece of good news: Tonks is staying with us too! Hermy (who just whacked me) says it's so that you won't get bored to death when my parents are out for the Order. Send Hedwig on to her with this after you've finished, okay? See ya soon!_

_Ron               _

_Hermione (NOT Hermy)_

_Harry (this is Ron again by the way. sigh)_

Tonks sank into another chair.

"Oh…no. Oh, no, no, NO!!!!!! I am NOT staying with you for a full 3 months!" 

"The feeling's mutual, you know." 

"WELL! We'll just have to owl Dumbledore then. I'm sure Molly is FULLY capable of dealing with YOU." 

"Why you…" he growled before checking himself. "Fine. Whatever. I'll send Hedwig back with a letter to Dumbledore. I AM Harry's guardian now. Now, GO!" 

"Fine!" 

BAM! And for the third time in two hours, Mrs. Black started yelling again. _(Murderers!)___

"Oh noooooo…" he groaned, face in his hands. "Arrgh. What a handful, eh, Hedwig?" 

She just gave him a disdainful hoot and went on preening her feathers after throwing a dirty look at the portrait.

"Snooty owl," he muttered, rummaging in the mess on the table for parchment and a quill.

_Ron, _

_           This is Remus…_

A/N: I have a distinctly uneasy feeling that this chapter was not good at all. But since I wanted to post this on ASAP, and this was the best I could do tonight. (I've got a Biology test tomorrow on photosynthesis. What for, I have no idea)I think both of them are slightly out of character (OOC IS it's acronym, right?) and the fight was a bit flat after Hedwig came. But this wasn't written in one full stretch, but is made up of bits and pieces all over my notebook that I wrote during Maths. And though I wanted to make the fight longer, I couldn't think of anything for them to say. (My plot bunny wanted them to say things like: "Well, you've got pink hair!" and "So what? Yours is brown!"    o.0    sorry, Yukks.)

Okay, I've crapped my part now, reviews PLEASE! (Flame if you wish, I don't mind. JUST SAY SOMETHING! To let me know that people actually READ this. Of course, I would prefer constructive criticism.  :D) 


	3. Dumbledore's decision

**_Healing Hearts_**

by Shuen

*

Firebolt Seeker: Oh. Oops. Thanks for the tip, I've already changed it!

Ivy Crane: Weeeeeell… not _quite a love/hate. This is just a start off._

UndomielEvenstar: I hope the line shows up now… And you're mentioned!

Anacalagon: Thanks! No offense to the others, but this is the first piece of truly constructive criticism I've got. Not that I don't like the rest, of course… And will definitely try to do what you recommended.

Mayelbridwen-singer: I know… *sniff* As I said, the only things I could think of were really silly thinks like "Your hair is pink!" and "So? Yours is brown!" or the really serious(clichéd) ones like "Y…you _werewolf_!"

And thanks a million to the other reviewers too! 

*

Once again, sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry for the loooong wait!

"Harry! Hey, Harry! Over here!" Hermione waved him over to where she and Ron were seated at breakfast the next morning.

"Mo'ning, 'arry," Ron mumbled through a mouthful of food, and then swallowed hastily at the revolted look on Hermione's face. "Why didn't you come for the feast last night?" he continued, pushing a plate of toast towards Harry.

"I was talking to Nearly-headless Nick and Luna."

           "Loony?" Ron choked out, spraying another mouthful of food onto the table.

           "Ron," began the exasperated Hermione with another warning glare. 

           "Nah, it's all right, Hermy," said Harry, grinning at her scowl. "I'm okay. 

           "Hedwig's back," Ron interrupted quickly and pointed upwards, before she could start another lecture, leaving her with her mouth open and had _yet_ another glare shot at him.

           "And she's got a letter!" Harry exclaimed in amazement. "Why in the world would she have a letter unless..." The other two blushed as Harry swung round to fix them with a half amused, half accusing glare. 

           "Err..."

           "Uh... you see..."

           "Forget it. What's wrong with Pig?" 

           Before either one could answer, Hedwig landed, to Harry's surprise, in front of Ron. 

           "Well, you didn't want to write to Remus..." Ron said in answer to Harry's raised eyebrow. "Here," he added, handing the roll of parchment to Harry. "It's meant for you anyway."

           "What does it say?" Hermione asked, peering over.

           _Ron, _

_This is Remus. Sorry to disappoint, guys, _he read,_ stroking Hedwig. But Tonks and I are not staying under the same roof for a full three months. Going to ask Dumbledore for a change of assignment. _

_Remus___

           The trio only looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

           "But, _Professor_!"

           "Professor Dumbledore, you _can't!_" wailed Tonks around the same time Harry was reading his letter. Both she and Remus had gone to Dumbledore to appeal for a shuffle in assignment, but to no avail. 

           "I'm afraid, Tonks, I can and I will." Dumbledore peered over his spectacles and his tone brooked no argument. "Remus obviously has to stay with Harry as his guardian, besides living there." Tonks scowled, she knew that all too well. "And since the duties that the Ministry has given you are lightest of the Order and everyone else is very busy, you're best suited to accompany Remus. Might I inquire what the aversion to staying with each other is?" he finished, eyes twinkling merrily.

           "Oh, nothing at all, Professor! Nothing at all!"

           "That's right. If they're coming to stay tomorrow, we had better go make necessary arrangements, Remus. Thanks, Professor!"

           "Right. Bye, Professor!" Remus called back as he was all but dragged out of the door by Tonks.

           Both would have been very disgruntled to hear the chuckle that came from Dumbledore as the door slammed shut.

           When they finally got to Hogsmeade, Remus prepared himself for a battle royal. 

           "Remus…"

           He opened his mouth in hot defense. To what he didn't know, but he didn't care.

           "I think we should call a truce," she cut in before he could say anything.

           "It's not my fa… What?" He swung round to stare at her.

           "I said, we should call a truce," her voice was calm and even, despite gritted teeth. "And don't stand there like that, you might catch a fly." This was said with a lot more glee.

           He snapped his jaws together and attempted to compose himself. 

"Right. So we-" 

She had Apparated away, leaving him to glower to empty air.

A/N: Done! Okay, personally, I think that this wholly and completely sucks, and that _Fate?_ (my other story; go read it!) is _much_ better. But it doesn't matter what _I_ think; it's what _you think that matters. So go review please!_

And everyone here who has read _Fate? please, please see the note: it's a one-shot! So while I really really appreciate the request, I think that just one word more would make it totally crappy. Dem's da breaks! _

           __


End file.
